Sky Knights: Book OneChapters 1-11
by Evolution In The Dark
Summary: *Think Steampunk with this.* Kingdom shared by both the supernatural and the norms. Lydia & the gang explore a new concept of crime fighting. Rated M for graphic hentai material. *My god this chappy, in the process of being re-written*
1. Delightful upbringing

**Chapter 1: Delightful upbringing **

Once upon a time in a far away land…

The norms and the supernatural lived on a land called, The Kingdom of Clocks. It's where time passes for the norms and time stands still for the supernatural. The land was vast, filled with green pastures, beautiful flowers, and large rivers. In a way one would call it paradise.

The Clock Kingdom is home to the most privileged. This tale is about three norms that are also the best of friends. Lydia, a raven haired beauty who loves strange things; Bertha, tall and often mocked about her lack of beauty; and Prudence, a red head with thick glasses who stands shortest in the class. They sat in the dining hall of the most expensive, yet abundantly recognized school for young ladies.

"The salad fork is placed closet to the plate." Miss Shannon, a middle aged red head teacher, explained as she placed the silver utensil. She glanced and took notice of a certain young lady who wasn't paying attention. "Miss Lydia," She scolded, snapping the student to attention. "Please pay attention, you may have to host a tea party of your own someday."

"Yes Ma'am." Lydia replied.

Just then, a blonde haired girl raised her hand. "Miss Shannon," She called, gaining attention and then snatched away a notebook from another classmate "Miss Prudence, was writing during your lesson."

"Well there's certainly nothing wrong with taking notes," Miss Shannon, said as she walked toward the two. She then took the notebook from the blonde and immediately read it. She gasped when she discovered something horrid about the writing.

"Miss Prudence," Miss Shannon, spoke shockingly appalled to the student. "How dare you write such… such… trash during my lecture!" She scolded, insulted, still grasping the shocking details of what was written. She then walked back to her desk with notebook in hand and locked it in the drawer. She exhaled heavily; relieved the notebook was safe from the other students. "I will notify your parents about this." She informed, trying desperately to regain her composure.

"But Miss Shannon I -" Prudence began.

"You have openly written about sin." Miss Shannon stated bluntly and the other students gasped and whispered amongst themselves. "Filth will not be tolerated in my school."

"But Miss Shannon," Prudence began once again "I haven't finished writing the whole -"

"Not another word." Miss Shannon said firmly. She then looked to the grandfather clock. "Since most of our valuable time was spent on Miss Lydia's failure to pay attention and Miss Prudence's filthy writing…" She said, returning attention to the class "our importance lesson will have to continue tomorrow."

Just then the three o'clock chime rang and the class dismissed. On the way home; Lydia, Bertha, and Prudence began talking. "Wow…" Bertha awed in disbelief about the last moment in class, looking to Prudence. "What did you write about that made Miss Shannon so upset?"

"It was a love story." Prudence replied with a sigh, knowing she might not see her script again.

"What was it about?" Lydia asked.

"It was about a couple who fell madly in love but couldn't be together because of certain differences, so they eloped and ran away together." Prudence replied.

"So it's like your own version of Romeo and Juliet?" Bertha figured.

"No, it was my own," Prudence sighed, broken hearted "It's one of many of my fantasies of finding true love." She informed and then looked to Lydia. "How's your father? I know he's been ill for quite a while."

Lydia often worried about her fathers' condition. In fact, it became the very reason for her unfocused classroom attention. "The doctor said my father developed a heart condition and has placed him on bed rest."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bertha asked, filled with concern.

"If there's anything you need, you can depend on us." Prudence assured.

Lydia formed a grateful smile. "There's nothing I need at the moment."

Veering away from a depressing subject, Bertha brought another thought to mind. "Have either of you began sewing dresses for the castle ball?" She questioned.

"No," Lydia admitted "but I've drawn several designs for it."

"You've got to hurry," Bertha urged.

"Oh?" Lydia raised a brow, not at all concerned in the least.

"The entire kingdom is shopping for this event so the fabric might not be in the shop." Bertha informed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lydia said, sarcastic with a smirk. "And is your dress finished?" She questioned.

"Oh it's just beautiful..." Bertha awed in loving thought, forming a proud smile. "My Grandmother made it for me. The fabric is a soft cream color, decorated with pink lace and pink roses."

"Real roses?" Prudence questioned, forming an odd confused look.

"No silly," Bertha chuckled and regained composure. "They're mends of fabric sewn in the shape of real roses."

"That sounds beautiful." Lydia commented.

"Is it finished yet?" Prudence asked.

"Not yet," Bertha beamed. "The overall design is complete, but the only thing left is my fitting and the final stitch."

"Why not finish it now?" Prudence asked.

"The ball is six months away," Lydia informed "If Bertha gains weight between here and now, needed adjustments can be easier if it's left open."

"That makes since." Prudence agreed.

"We must go shopping for new corsets." Bertha urged, excitedly.

Prudence lowered her head in overwhelmed sadness. "Well after father hears about what Miss Shannon has to say, I might not be able to attend."

"Must he be so strict?" Lydia questioned, frowned in thoughts of the grumpy man.

"My Father's a militant, so being strict is part of his nature." Prudence explained. "Mother has to comply with his demands. She's not allowed to question anything. Father says, it's her duty as a soldier's wife."

"It seems it's a duty for every wife," Lydia muttered under her breath, as she rolled her eyes in thought of traditional female duties.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Bertha began. "If it wasn't for Claire -"

"It's alright." Prudence interrupted, quickly wanting to forget. "I don't want to ruin the rest of the day by thoughts of her or my parents."

"I agree." Lydia said and then formed a smile once an idea came to mind. "Let's go to our secret place." She suggested and Bertha Prudence nodded in agreement, smiling with delight.

_***Secret Place***_

This secret place was a small brick house, located in the far reach of the grassy grove of the forest near a narrow creek. The house has been abandoned years before and when the girls discovered it, they claimed it as their own. The three agreed that they didn't want attention drawn to the house, so they never painted the outside. They only tended minor repairs and any major repairs where done by the hands of a trusted friend.

Inside the house, the walls were painted beige and floored with polished oak. The stone made fireplace was tarnished but still kept the house warm. The girls decorated the house with a large wool rug, olive green curtains, and anything worth salvaging. They also furnished with a small round table and four chairs, each different in likeness. The rocking chair stood near the fireplace and a full sized bed near the far window.

The girls entered the house and each began their own task. Prudence sat quietly at the table writing, relived to do so without peering eyes and prejudice; Bertha practiced the violin, and was do so without harsh the scolding of the instructor every time she made an error; and Lydia began knitting, just as her ghostly surrogate mother taught her.

"What are you knitting?" Prudence questioned, as she pointed to the yarn.

"I'm not sure," Lydia confessed, forming an odd look at the piece in hand and then smiled. "I'm just going to allow my heart to lead at the moment." She said and then looked to Bertha, playing the violin. "That sounds wonderful." She commented.

Bertha, so humbled by the compliment, blushed. She then studied the music sheet once more and continued to play until she reached the final piece. Lydia and Prudence smiled as they appalled. Bertha stood and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you." Bertha said and reclaimed her seat. "Now the true test is, will I be able to impress my violin instructor?"

"I don't see a reason why not," Lydia spoke "you played wonderfully."

"If the instructor fails me, I won't be eligible to play in the nations." Bertha pouted.

"I almost forgot about that," Prudence gasped, "I hope I'll be able to attend." She pouted woefully.

"Your father won't hold those writings against you forever." Lydia said, attempting to boost confidence.

Prudence sighed. "You don't know my father."

_***The Deetz' Home***_

Hours after Lydia departed from her friends and returned home, she ascended to the second floor and entered the master bedroom. "Father…?" She called softly as she entered, not knowing for sure if he was asleep.

"Yes Pumpkin," He answered, laid deep in the covers of the bed. "How was school today?"

"It was boring." She simply replied.

"Ah, so that's why you haven't been paying attention." He chuckled and

Lydia formed a confused look. "Miss Shannon paid a visit and told your mother and I." He explained.

"I'm sorry father," Lydia lowered her head "I was thinking of you when -"

"That's no excuse." Delia interrupted and Lydia turned to see the wicked red haired woman, she calls her step mother, standing in the doorway. "Now give your father a kiss then leave to let him to rest."

"Delia, Lydia can stay." He assured.

"Remember what the doctor said, Charles?" Delia countered, sternly. "If you listened to the doctor in the first place you wouldn't be in this predicament." She said, firmly.

"But dear, -" He began.

"Your reckless ways will lead to a faster death and I don't want that." Delia said, sternly balling up her fist, holding back an urge to cry. "I want you to obey doctor orders." She spat and then turned to Lydia with a pointed finger, leading out the room. "Lydia, time for you to leave."

"But father said I could -" Lydia rebelled but was stopped by the touch of her father.

"Do as you're told, Lydia." He reinforced calmly.

Lydia became disgusted and left the room. It was yet another time her father didn't stand up for her and took Delia's side. At least the dismissal happened without the dreadful "your mother knows best" words leave from her father's lips. Lydia of course loves her father dearly but she secretly grew resentful of him when he would refer that red head woman as her mother.

Lydia never approved of Delia. That red-haired would never take the place of her birth mother. As a small child, the wicked temptress crept in their lives six months after her birth mother was buried and married her father while she spent the spring with her grandparents.

"Lydia," Delia called from outside the door of her step-daughter's bedroom. With no answer, she entered the room and saw Lydia, sitting on the window sill. "If you continue your rude inattentive behavior, Miss Shannon might expel you from school." She warned, still quite displeased by the new. "Your father works very hard to provide a stable life. Do not have those efforts go in vain just because you have the need to act foolish. Why weren't you paying attention in class?"

"I was thinking about my father." Lydia replied with an angry glace.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady." Delia scolded.

"You don't care," Lydia argued as she pointed to the woman "all you do is spend time keeping my father and I apart when you're not at the castle."

"I do care!" Delia counted, insulted in outrage. "I don't sit around at the castle and drink tea, I work. I work because your father is ill and things still need to be paid. Money just doesn't come from out of nowhere, so you see…"

Meanwhile at the same time, in a house somewhere in the village, Beetlejuice stands as his father, Nat, as he explains an important fact. "If you had a job, you wouldn't be asking us for money. Money is too hard to come by nowadays and your mother and I tire of your schemes; so with that, this family will not invest in you."

Beetlejuice, just released from a excision prison, now realized how things have changed. His father still nagged about Beetle's unemployment but was always will to give him money.

"Even your poor mother works as a live-in nurse with Dr. Prankenstein"

Nat finished off. He then studied his son's physique. "You're not as young but you're still in pretty good shape, so why not become a solider like Donny?"

Beetle frowned bitter. "I don't want to be a pet and follow someone else's orders all day."

Nat shook his head and sighed. "Everybody has to follow orders of some sort rather they like it or not."

"Oh yeah…" Beetle snorted in insulted rage "not me, I'm outta here." He spat and then left the house, door slammed behind.


	2. Unpleasant Circumstances

_**Chapter2: Unpleasant Circumstances**_

The next following morning, at Miss Shannon's school, class began with Prudence bent over her father's lap as she received corporal punishment in front of the entire class. "This is for not paying attention…" Mr. Alexander announced, right before he slapped her bottom with a thick wooden paddle As Prudence cried, Lydia and Bertha looked away; Claire on the other hand, softly snickered along with the other students. "And this is for making Miss Shannon so displeased…" He spat, then hit again. "This is for that filth you wrote…" He said and hit a few more times. "And this is for my inconvenience." He said and then swung the last blow. After Prudence stood upright, he turned his attention to Miss Shannon. "I hope that was satisfactory." He said.

"Yes, it most certainly was." Miss Shannon replied.

Mr. Alexander looked to his daughter. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Prudence scurried her sore body before the teacher. "I apologize for disrupting class, Miss Shannon, and it will not happen ever again."

"I forgive you Prudence, and you may now take your seat." Miss Shannon said and then returned attention to Mr. Alexander. "Thank you for your time." She smiled and then turned to her students. "Class…?"

"Thank you very much, Sir." The class spoke in unison.

Mr. Alexander then gave a gentlemanly bow, looking upon the girls so proudly "It was my pleasure to be in the company of such lovely and intelligent young ladies." He complimented and then made his exit.

Meanwhile at the Deetz' house, Charles laid restlessly in the covers of his bed. He cough as he reached to a tiny bell. "Mrs. Maitland?... Mrs. Maitland?... " He called, hoping she heard.

Barbara Maitland entered the room as she floated, carrying a serving tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "I'm here, Mr. Deetz," She replied, proceeding to his bedside. As Barbara began to serve lunch, she took notice of something not quite right, with Charles. His complexion was pasty pale and his facial features, as if he were frozen in time. If one didn't know any better, they would have thought he was just life size porcelain doll. Barbara placed her hand against his forehead to detect a possible fever, but out of habit she forgot that her cold ghostly hand could no longer detect such things.

"Mrs. Maitland, I'm not feeling well." Charles slurred, looking up to her with glossy eyes.

"I'm going to call the doctor." Barbara said and then placed everything on the end table. She rushed out the room, down the stairs, and out the house.

Thankfully Dr. Prankenstein, a tall red haired ghostly doctor, was just down the block already making rounds. Barbara grabbed his attention and they rushed inside the house, up to the master bedroom. Dr. Prankenstein opened his medical bag and began to quickly search for his stethoscope. He then placed the stethoscope on the chest of his patient.

The heart had an irregular rhythm. "Mr. Deetz, have you been taking your medication?" Dr. Prankenstein questioned.

Charles grew too weak to respond. "Dr. Prankenstein…" Bea called, gaining his attention "I have the medicine." she informed, holding a bottle filled with a white powered substance.

"Prepare the cardiac syringe," Dr. Prankenstein ordered.

Upon this Barbara knew exactly what to do and so rushed downstairs and retrieved a basin of hot water and a bottle of whiskey. When Barbara returned, she poured a half-glass of whiskey and was able to get Charles to sip some.

The whiskey would ease the pain as Nurse Bea prepared the powered medicine. She emptied the contents into the basin, full of steaming hot water, and mixed until the mixture became completely cloudy; and then filled a syringe.

"The medicine is ready doctor." Nurse Bea informed.

Dr. Prankenstein squirted a small amount from the needle, testing, to make certain the solution would inject smoothly. He penetrated the arm and Charles cringed. "Just a little while longer, Mr. Deetz," Dr. Prankenstein said, holding his patient firm until the last bit injected.

After everything was done, Charles calmed to rest and Nurse Bea began packing the doctor's items. Barbara knew she shouldn't question it, but she was concerned and needed share all that happened to Mrs. Deetz. "What is the diagnosis doctor?" She asked.

Before Dr. Prankenstein made his exit, he turned to the ghostly servant. "Mr. Deetz has pneumonia," He revealed and sighed "because of this his heart condition will be even more critical, but the medicine should stabilize him a bit longer."

"How long?" Barbara urged.

The doctor posed in thought, "Pneumonia is still new amongst the medical community. Just continue his diet with plenty of liquids, maybe a small glass of whiskey here and there to relieve pain."

"Thank you doctor," Barbara said and then closed the door after he left.

"Hello, I'm home." Lydia announced when she entered the house.

"Lydia honey," Barbara greeted, floating. "I'm sorry; dinner will be served a tad late. I'll call you when it's finished."

"How's father?" Lydia questioned.

Barbara didn't want her to worry more than she already is. "He's resting comfortably."

"I saw the doctor and the nurse on my way home, did they stop by?" Lydia questioned.

"The doctor performed a quick check on your father," Barbara confessed, taking great care not reveal too much.

"What did he say?" Lydia questioned, hoping for positive results.

Barbara formed a small smile for Lydia's sake. "He'll be fine." She replied simply then began to feel guilty. Barbara wanted to be honest but she knew Lydia would become even more distracted in school, thinking about her father's illness. Lydia knew well enough to know that Barbara was hiding something. With Barbara so shaken, Lydia decided not question it and to discuss it at a later time.

Lydia went to her room and pick up her design pad. She flipped through the pages, studying gown after gown of her personal designs. One dress in particular caught her attention. The crimson lace bridal gown a certain ghost, from years before, fashioned on the night he tried forced marriage.

The dress was beautiful and unique to her taste, Lydia couldn't deny that, but to wear a crimson dress to a castle ball, her no one would approve. The strict code of morality forbids proper young lady to fashion any shade of red, unless of course it was for the Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball; other than that, you're looked upon as a whore. Just then, the call box rang and Lydia answered. "Lydia," Delia spoke "come to the parlor."

Lydia descended the stairs and entered the room where her step-mother sat. "I'd to chat a little before dinner." Delia said then gestured toward the empty seat in front of her. "Please sit." Lydia took her seat and then Delia continued. "It seems that your father may be on the road to recovery, but let's not have him regain in a house where his wife and daughter can not manage peacefully." Lydia didn't seem convinced but chose not to say anything. "Lydia," Delia began again "to alleviate financial stress from your father, I have chosen to reside at the castle. I will serve the queen, which will gain more money for this household."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lydia asked.

"Of course," Delia said and left from her seat, now walking around the room "I want you to continue your studies and perform the best in school. I will send letters and visit from time to time. Tonight will be our last night together, so why don't we do a little private part to make it a pleasant one."

_*****The Docks*****_

The Musty streets of The Docks are littered with places to play the most deadly of all; Poker. The game is deadly for three major reasons; cheaters get killed, a sore looser kills the winner, and most of all is not having money to pay a loss bet. In the game of poker, one can only hope to walk away alive.

"In the mornin'…" Beetle shouted with an angry stare, standing to his opponent, a breather, a man who loss. "Fuck the mornin'!" He spat then slammed his fist hard against the table, causing the table to break as scattered cards fell to the floor. "I want my money now!" He demanded.

The opponent trembled in fear. "I… I…du… I don't have it."

Beetlejuice grabbed the opponent from the chair, staring him straight in the eyes. "I'm not gonna have some flesh bag swindle out of what's owned to me. You either pay up or I'll take it."

"I… I just don't have it." The opponent pleaded.

"Wrong answer," Beetlejuice said and then conjured a source of bright green energy from his hand. He used his ghostly power to drain the man of his life and then carelessly threw the soulless body to the ground. He turned around to a shocked fearful crowd. "No one and I mean no one, messes with The Ghost with the Most."

The following early morning, Delia already departed and Lydia continued on to school. She sat at her desk, taking notice of Bertha's empty desk. She then turned to Prudence. "Where's Bertha?"

Prudence adjusted her glasses, looking to the empty seat. "I'm not sure."

Just then the class stood to attention as their teacher entered the room. "Good Morning, Miss Shannon," The class greeted in unison.

"Good Morning class," Miss. Shannon began "I have some news today; classmate Bertha, has loss her father last night due to a gruesome incident last night. Bertha's father was the same man who, out of the kindness of his own heart, repaired the weather damage inflicted upon the north wing of our precious school. So before we begin our lesson, let us take a moment of silence."

After a long day at school, Lydia and Prudence were finally free. They wanted to by Bertha's side in this time of need. They rushed to Bertha's house but no one was there. Next they went to the only other place they knew she could be; their secret home in the forest; but Bertha wasn't there either.

_****The Brewster Corporation****_

After suffering the loss of her father, Bertha sat in the office of Mr. Brewster. "Now Bertha," Mr. Brewster began "I know this is a difficult time for you but your father owns my company a hefty debt." He informed and turned to his daughter who sat a couch near his desk. "Claire, my dove, please read the amount in question?"

Claire smiled viciously at Bertha as she opened the file to read. "Fifteen grand." She replied, so suave and so sinister.

"Now Bertha, since your father is gone," Mr. Brewster spoke once more "you'll have to pay off the debt." He said and then looked to his daughter with a smile that matched hers. Once he returned attention to Bertha. "Your father signed a contract." He informed and Claire showed the copy to Bertha.

Bertha read the contract. Her father signed in agreement that if he should pass, and a balance is still owed, his next of kin will continue payment. Bertha formed a worried look. "What will happen if I can't pay?"

"Well that's simply not acceptable." Mr. Brewster frowned, folding his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "I will legally claim all of your assets. If the assets are valuable, hopefully when I sell them, they will pay some the debt."

"What about me?" Bertha ured, even more worried.

"Well you my dear," Mr. Brewster turned to her with his nose held high in the air like the snob he is "you will become a loathsome street squander and everyone in town will know that your father's good name is tarnished." He said and Bertha began to cry. "Hush my dear," Mr. Brewster said softly "now is not the time to worry about such things. Today is a day of mourning, and of course I will allow you time to do that. We will meet again in two weeks time."

Bertha dried her tears as more shed down her cheeks. She sniffled and looked to Mr. Brewster. "What was the payment arrangement?"

"Two hundred a month with ten percent interest." Claire intervened, reading from the file with a wicked smile.

"Two hundred a month?"Bertha retorted, wide eyed in shock. She then rose from her seat, trembling. "I have… I have…"

"Yes my dear, I understand, you have to leave." Mr. Brewster smiled and stood from his seat. "But remember… I will see you in two weeks."


	3. Change and Sacifice

**Chapter 3: Change and Sacifice**

Bertha began to sort though various things around the house. She only packed away the most precious items; a gold locket her grandmother gave to her for her birthday, a diamond ring which was passed down by the generations of women in her family, and the dress she wanted to wear to the Castle Ball. As Bertha took a moment to look upon each family portrait, everything came to realization and she began to cry to the thought of her wonderful memories and precious things would be sold away, and that she would become homeless.

There was a knock on the front door, she answered and there stood Lydia. "Hi Bertha,"

Bertha didn't say anything and just lowered her head in shame.

"I just came to see if -" Lydia spoke but then stopped when she saw her friend in tears. "Bertha, Bertha…" she gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Some one killed my father." Bertha sniffled. "The autopsy revealed that a ghost was responsible."

Lydia rubbed Bertha on the back. "I'm very sorry."

"And then…" Bertha continued as more tears fell from her eyes "Mr. Brewster said my father owes one and fifty thousand in debt to his company."

"One hundred and fifty thousand?" Lydia retorted in shock.

"Plus interest." Bertha added. "Lydia, I won't be able to pay the tuition to attend school. I won't be able to graduate. I won't be able to… to…" She cried even more.

"We'll think of something." Lydia promised as she wiped Bertha's tears.

Bertha sniffled and gave Lydia a large box. "This is the dress I want you to wear to the ball, will you do that for me?"

"Yes," Lydia promised as she took the fabric, secretly repulsed because of its pink designs.

"Mr. Brewster threatened to sell my things and this house if I don't pay." Bertha cried and then gave Lydia small a box. "Give this to Prudence; it's a picture of my family, a locket, a ring, and ten coins I saved from my birthday."

"I will." Lydia replied then held Bertha's hand. "I dearly hope things turn out well."

"Me too." Bertha replied.

The next morning, Bertha sat in the office of Miss Shannon's School. "Miss Bertha," Miss Shannon began, sitting at her desk "I understand your situation but I will not be able to help you. Before your father passed he paid for three months of extended education, which will begin as soon as the month comes to an end. If you're going pay after the three month period I suggest you save your money now."

"How much is tuition?" Bertha asked.

"Two hundred a month. However, I could give you a slight deduction if you agree to work for me." Miss Shannon replied

"I will." Bertha agreed.

Miss Shannon looked apon her student "You're a bright young girl Bertha, it would be a shame to waste it."

After that, Bertha sat at her classroom desk which stood next to Claire. "_Peasant trash,"_ Claire spat in a whisper and Bertha sighed. But as weeks passed, Bertha sold some of her things and paid off the debt as agreed to Mr. Brewster. She walked into his office to settle another matter.

"Ah… Welcome Miss Bertha," Mr. Brewster greeted with a smile "Please sit down." He said gesturing a hand toward the empty seat in front of his desk. "How may I assist you?"

Bertha placed a bag on his desk. "It's about the payment, it's difficult to sell things and -"

"What kind of things do you have?" He interrupted.

Bertha posed in thought. "I have a blue and white chinaware set, silver utensils and serving platters, some Persian rugs, portraits and sculptures mastered by famous artist. There's a lot to count for."

"Well my dear," Mr. Brewster began, leaning back in his chair "the reason why you're having difficulty is because your wares haven't been handled properly." Bertha formed a confused look. He then showed her a contract. "Sign this to allow my company legal access to you home and we'll handle the rest."

"Then what will happen?" Bertha urged.

"My company will host an auction of your things and the profit from the sale will decrease the debt." He replied.

"M_aybe..." _She thought but still needed to make sure. "Will it be enough to pay off the debt?"

"That depends on the bid of each item and the total amount profited afterwards." Mr. Brewster replied and Bertha signed the contract. He removed himself from the desk and escorted her out.

Bertha crossed the street and entered a cafe where Lydia and Prudence waited for her. "How was the meeting?" Lydia questioned.

"Mr. Brewster agreed to host an auction to help me sell my things." Bertha replied.

"Will this decrease the debt?" Prudence asked.

"I hope so." Bertha replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Lydia smiled but still worried.

"Bertha," Prudence called, gaining her attention "you should remove the items you want to keep before the appraisal."

"Both of you already have what is most precious to me." Bertha replied.

_********_Meanwhile at the Deetz'es house, Charles managed to perform daily exercise as usual, but from all else, he of course continued his architectural designs of houses and business buildings."Mr. Deetz," Adam, a ghostly man called as he entered the room "please don't overwhelm yourself."

Charles completed his work and set the pen on the draft table. "This work is my life… our life." He turned to his employee and friend. "I have several projects awaiting construction that we will greatly profit from."

"That is, if we can obtain the deserted property before Mr. Brewster." Adam pointed out.

Charles left from the desk and entered the gallery. He looked outside for a moment toward the direction the newest building would stand if it were built. He turned back to his ghostly friend. "We must obtain that property."


	4. Down Hill Onward

**Chapter 4: Down Hill Onward**

"Yes Sir," Donny shouted as he stood in the solider training field, saluting his commanding officer, and then entered the arena for his sword trial.

"The lad is doing quite well." One soldier said to another as they watched Donny fight another opponent.

Donny's father, who is really his Uncle Victor, stood afar and watched with pride as his son became victorious in the arena. "He successfully completed all the trials," The Commanding Officer spoke, approaching Mr. Victor. "He'll be assigned 'Castle Guardsman' and will begin patrol tonight."

"Excellent." Mr. Victor replied then looked to his son. "I am very proud Donny."

"Thank you father" Donny replied.

"You'll work nights and continue school during the day." Mr. Victor declared with a proud smile.

"School Sir?" The Commander repeated with a puzzled look.

"But of course," Victor spoke "I don't see why he can't serve in the King's army and graduate as a scholar from the university."

"Fine plan Sir." The Commander agreed and walked away.

Victor and Donny walked around the arena, watching other soldiers. "You're to bring great honor to this family Donny," He began "We'll wait for you to graduate from the university, then once you become experienced as a solider, I'll prepare you for marriage."

"Marriage?" Donny repeated with a confused look.

"Yes," Victor confirmed firmly "A family man is a more lucrative one."

"But I -" Donny began but was cut off.

"No excuses." Victor interrupted "You owe it to this family to honor its good name and morality. Is that understood?"

Donny nodded "Yes father."

Victor smiled "I knew that you would see things my way."

Meanwhile inside the village cottage of a French skeleton, Beetlejuice became upset. "See things your way?" He repeated in confused outrage.

"Oui," Jacques confirmed "Iz best to strike ze castle while ze royals iz gone." he said, showing his ghostly colleague the town flier.

Beetle posed in thought, reading the details. "Ah..." He grinned mischievously.

On the other side of town, Bertha stood and watched as several workers entered her home. She walked to Mr. Brewster's carriage "Why the need for all these workers?"

"Presentation is everything," Mr. Brewster assured "Your house must be clean, comfortable, and readily staffed to serve finest of hors d' oeuvres; not to mention that each item has to be presented in excellent condition as it's introduced by a professional auctioneer."

"Do I have to attend?" Bertha questioned.

"Not if you don't want to" Mr. Brewster simply replied.

Bertha exhaled relief, she didn't want to stand and watch as her precious possessions were auctioned away. "What about the house?" She questioned in worry.

"One thing at a time my dear, one thing at a time," Mr. Brewster smiled "It hasn't come to that."

Bertha turned away, leaving for Lydia's house. "Has the auction started?" Lydia questioned, pouring a cup of tea as they sat in the dining room.

"Yes." Bertha replied.

"You can stay the night if you like." Lydia offered.

"I have to go back," Bertha declined "I want to know the outcome of the auction."

The two friends sat and chatted for hours, it has been a long time since Lydia heard Bertha's snorting chuckle accompanied with her cute, shy beaver tooth smile. When it was time for Bertha to leave, Lydia didn't want the moment to end.

Bertha returned home and found an empty house with Mr. Brewster and Claire sitting on the last remains of the furniture.

"Miss Bertha," Mr. Brewster greeted "congratulations your debt has decreased." Bertha smiled shedding tears of joy "However, there are numerous factors to consider…" He continued and her smile faded "The advertisements, the appraiser, the auctioneer, the servers, the food, and the wine… Not all money from the auction will go toward the debt, it will go toward those services; thus, the remaining debt is still a grand amount."

"What now?" Bertha urged, still worried about her house.

"If you continue payment, I will see no reason to foreclose on your home." Mr. Brewster replied then offered Claire his arm and she took it. "My daughter and I will take our leave, Good night." He said, closing the door behind.

During the late evening, Beetlejuice and Jacques were outside the castle burying their equipment for tomorrow's heist. "Everything iz set," The skeleton informed.

"Are you sure Jacques?" Beetle questioned.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Jacques smiled.

Beetle smirked "I know you're good, better than I thought, but this slow operation isn't my style."

Jacques turned to him "Thiz operation iz quick, simple, and less likely to get caught."

"It's still not my style." Beetle grumped then turned notice to a familiar face. "Donny…? A castle guard…?" He awed, gazing upon his cousin who is really his younger brother. "Things just get better and better." He said, forming a wicked grin.

The next following morning, Prudence and Lydia attended the fair at the village square. "Look at all the beautiful colors…" Prudence awed at the arrangement of balloons, banners, and streamers. "I wish Bertha could be here."

"Well… let's go get her." Lydia suggested, but when they saw Bertha sobbing on the ground as her house became boarded and locked by the Chief Guard.

"There you are Mr. Brewster," The Chief handed the keys and a document to the blonde businessman as a 'For Sale' sign hammered into the lawn "You can retrieve the deed from the bank."

Mr. Brewster walked to Bertha's sobbing form. "Now my dear, you are street trash and have no place amongst clean productive citizens." He stated coldly then rode away in his carriage.

Lydia and Prudence approached her. "Keep away! "Please leave me alone." Bertha spat ashamed of what had happened and didn't want anyone near. The two looked at each other, not knowing really what to say or do; but they did know that they didn't want to leave her alone. Just then Bertha suddenly took off, running away in tears.

"Bertha …" Lydia called.

"Bertha…" Prudence called also.

Bertha didn't stop running and she didn't look back.

Later that evening, Beetlejuice entered the castle looking out for patrolling guards. No guards in the main hall but there were a few servants in the rear corridor. Beetlejuice veers into invisibility and floats down the hall and into the library.

The library, filled with mountains of books and enormous paintings of landscapes; and behind one of those paintings stood a large safe. Beetlejuice floated around the room, gently tapping each painting until he discovered a hollow sound. He studied the painting, the royal family portrait. "Typical," Beetle said as he smacked himself on the head, knowing he should've check there first. He removed the painting and placed a stethoscope against the safe right next to the combination knob. The clicks of the gadgets were heard with each turn of knob and with one last click the safe opened and he took a hand full of money and stuffed it all in a sack.

"Did you hear that?" One guard asked the other right out side the library door. Upon hearing the voices, Beetle stood completely still.

"Nah…" The other guard answered "It was probably the wind."

In the mist of escape, Beetlejuice backed toward the window and accidentally knocked over a vase. "It came from the study!" The guard shouted after the loud sound of shatter.

Beetlejuice quickly gathered the rest of the money and ran toward the window. "Halt!" The Guard commanded as he flung open the door, looking directly at the ghost. "Halt, Thief!"

Beetlejuice paused and turned around; not only did he see the guard who shouted, he saw as his younger sibling entered the room.

"Hold it right there Beetlejuice!" Donny commanded.

"Nah, ah, ah…" Beetlejuice teased, waving a finger "Don't say the 'B' name."

Donny, knowing the 'B' name trick never worked with him, withdrew his sword and charged forward, but Beetlejuice successfully escaped through the window, floating down the castle walls as alarms welled. He landed right in front of Jacques. "Let's get the hell outta here."

"Ze plan was fool proof, what happened?" Jacques questioned running beside the ghost.

"I tripped." Beetlejuice simply replied.

The castle guard dogs barked in the distance. "Oh shit," Jacques said looking toward the sound "They will find me faster." He said looking to his friend. "Meet me at the usual place." Beetle nodded and they split apart, going their own separate ways.

Time passed and Bertha tried desperately to earn tuition for school but soon that failed. She now wore a long black maid dress with white apron, dusting the hallway of Miss Shannon's home.

"Oh Bertha…" Miss. Shannon called from the other room "May I see you for a moment?" The girl entered the parlor in front of her former teacher, who sat on an chase. "I will no longer require your services." Miss Shannon spoke, placing a tea cup on the end table.

"Oh?" Bertha saddened.

"That's correct," Miss Shannon confirmed, adjusting her glasses "It has come to my attention that you are now homeless, I can't have a penniless girl in my beautiful home. You might become desperate and steal something from me… if you haven't already."

"I would never steal from you, Miss Shannon." Bertha defended broken heartily thinking as to why she would think such a thing. "Please allow me to work for you." She pleaded.

"That's out of the question." Miss Shannon said firmly, proud and calm. "Everyone has debt of some degree, but there's a fine difference between paying on that debt and not paying. Your father's inability to pay on debt has tarnished your family's name, thus… making you untrustworthy."

"But I -" Bertha spoke but was cut off.

"Tuition is due and I have no time to wait for payment," Miss Shannon said bluntly. "Not to mention your maid performance is less than professional grade."

"Miss Shannon, I -" Bertha spoke once more but was cut off.

"I want you out my home and out of my school." Miss Shannon spat, standing from her seat. "I want that uniform before you leave. I hope for your sake you'll be quick about it before I call the guards."

Bertha immediately descended the basement stairs to change. She cried while removing the soft cotton black fabric maid dress and slid on the slightly torn olive green dress.

"Hurry up." Miss Shannon demanded and Bertha ascended the stairs with maid dress in hand. "Just put it inside the hamper and leave." Miss Shannon said coldly and pointed her toward the door.

Bertha walked the streets of Downtown Clock Town in a saddened daze and while not really paying attention, she accidentally bumped into a former classmate. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" she got cut off.

"You filthy street slut," Claire spat gaining the attention of everyone around them "look at what you've done to my beautiful expensive dress!"

Bertha backed away, embarrassed and shocked in awe by all the hateful stares of the surrounding citizens. "I… I didn't mean to -"

"Ugh…" Claire cringed as she examined her dress "It has a smudge on it!" She declared, pointing to an insignificant smudge.

"Alright, alright… What's all this?" The patrolling guard questioned as he walked into the scene, folding his arms.

"That wrench assaulted me and ruined my dress!" Claire shouted, pointing to Bertha.

"Now, now Lass -" The guard began but was cut off.

"I'm Claire Brewster!" She announced proudly and prudently. "My father pays his taxes which pays a portion of your salary." She reminded the officer and then pointed to Bertha once more. "I want her arrested!"

Bertha took off running, knocking through the crowd. "Halt…" The guard shouted and blew his whistle as he chased her "Halt in the name of the law!" He commanded still running but couldn't catch up. Bertha ducked and dodged through everyone who tried to intervene and eventually escaped past the town boarder, going deep into the darkness of the forest.


	5. Losses and Gains

**Chapter 5: Losses and Gains**

In the mid afternoon, Prudence and her father sat in the study to discuss a very important issue. "I don't want you associating with that Bertha person." He ordered. "I know she _was_ your friend but now she's a street squander and will steal from this family as means of support."

"But Father, I -" Prudence started to speak

"Don't back talk me!" Mr. Prudence spat as he leaped from the chair and then slapped his daughter to the floor. "I don't want you anywhere near that girl! Do you hear me?"

Prudence sniffled, tears rolling down her face. "Yes father."

"That's a good girl," Mr. Prudence said then poured a drink "I knew that you would see things my way."

In the Deetz home,Lydia gazed out her bedroom window wondering about her friends. "Hey Babes…" Spoke a gruff voice which gained her attention, "How are you?" as a dusty familiar ghost suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Beej," Lydia spoke out of surprise "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well…" Beetle began with a shrug "after your _friends_ (referring to the Maitland couple) sent me to Sandworm Saturn I had to regain my strength."

"You tried to marry me." Lydia pointed out.

"You agreed to it." Beetle pointed back.

Lydia sighed heavily. She knew she agreed but it was only out of desperation to save her ghostly friends. "I don't want to argue the issue."

"Me either," Beetle agreed then formed a toothy grin "besides… you know I'm right."

Lydia sighed and regained composure. "Why are you here?"

"To claim what's rightfully mine." Beetle replied.

"I'm not going to marry you." Lydia said folding her arms.

"Marry me?" Beetle retorted "I was talking about the ring."

Lydia gazed upon the ring he forced upon her hand one year ago. She never removed it since. "I… I can't."

Beetle raised a brow "Whu… why not?" he mocked her studder.

"I've grown attached to it." Lydia simply replied.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Beetle formed a large Cheshire cat grin.

Lydia gazed to the ring once more. "Because It has meaning far beyond your sinister attempt of a marriage."

Beetle leaned against her. "Do you have any plans to one day become my bride?"

"No." Lydia screeched disgustedly as she stepped back.

"Then give it to me." He said, unfolding his hand. "If you give it to me, I won't bother you ever again."

"No." Lydia said, standing firm.

"You know…" Beetle grinned, leaning back against the wall "you're a very odd girl," then tilted his head "did you know that?"

"I would like for us to be friends." Lydia replied.

"Friends?" Beetle retorted aback "You must be joking."

"I'm serious." Lydia replied.

Beetle posed in thought for a moment then looked to her. "No Sandworms, right?"

"No Sandworms." Lydia agreed.

Then Beetle shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I'll bite, so were friends now." Lydia extended her hand for him to shake and he shook it as he rolled his eyes. "I just know I'm going to live to regret this."

"But you're dead." Lydia pointed out.

"Well…" Beetle huffed "um… whatever."

_*****The Docks*** **_

The Docks was a place where the most unwanted dwelled. Pirates, crooked bounty hunters, young street gangsters, professional mobsters, thieves, and all other types of social misfits. It began to rain as Bertha walked down the gray plank street. Her dress already muddy and torn with her hair in total disarray, Bertha stumbled into a large wooden ship that floated next to a pier. The place was decorated with beautiful shades of burgundy and black.

Bertha entered the showroom filled of intoxicated audience of men and nearly naked women. The audience laughed at antics of a comedian on stage. "Hey you," Spat a tall brown hairy woman with a southern Texan accent, gaining Bertha's attention "Get out of here you loathsome gutter trash."

"I just need a place to stay." Bertha pleaded. The woman studied the girl's features. The girl was young and impressionable. "Please…" Bertha pleaded once more "I have nowhere to go."

The woman knew how dark and cold the world was. "I might let you stay, **if **you agree to work for me." Bertha immediately nodded in agreement. "I'm Miss. Monster," The woman introduced "Imah gonna be your boss."

"I'm Bertha, -" She introduced

"It don't work that way, You have to earn to be called a proper name" Miss Monster coldly interrupted "From now on you're a number… Number thirteen."

_***Clock Town Village***_

Jacques sat inside his home playing cards with Beetlejuice when a knock tapped on the door. "Who is it?" Jacques asked as he approached the door.

"It's your fairy godfather." The guy from the other side of the door said sarcastically.

"Smartass" Jacques mumbled then opened the door.

There stood two ghostly clowns, one shorter than the other. "Thank you…" The short clown smiled as he entered the house "I know I'm smart."

"Do you have it?" Jacques questioned, getting straight to business.

"I got it." the Clown replied then took a seat.

Jacques didn't see any of the clowns carry a package inside the house. "Where is it? We paid you for it."

"If you haven't noticed…" The short clown spoke as he gestured a hand toward the window "It's still daylight and it'll be too noticeable to carry it."

"Scuzzo…?" Beetle entered the room, taking notice of his rival "You son of a bitch, is that you?"

Scuzzo chuckled. "Well somebody hasn't changed."

Beetle then looked to the tall muscular clown. "Still a mute huh?"

"Yeah, Fuzzo's still mute," Scuzzo replied then grinned "but he doesn't need to say anythin' to kick your ass."

Fuzzo cracked his knuckles, making Beetle back away. "I see…" He said and then returned attention to his rival "So Scuzzo, how are things?"

"Well…" Scuzzo began as he leaned relaxed in a chair "now that the fair is finished, Fuzzo and I get to relax before leaving for the next town."

"Speaking of relaxing," Beetle said while removing a bag from his pocket "Guess where I got these?"

Scuzzo looked inside the bag and then looked to his rival unimpressed. "That's a pretty small haul."

Beetle huffed with an insulted frown. "Well if you're going to be that way about it, then I won't tell you."

"You know what I need?" Scuzzo spoke as he posed in thought "I need a drink, a hand at poker, and a good lay."

"Oh man…" Beetle grinned with delight "there's this place that has booze, babes, and gambling."

"Great," Scuzzo smiled then stood from his seat "I'll do some last minute things and come back so you can show me.

_*******_Lydia and Prudence sat on the grassy field right by Miss. Shannon's school. "Lydia, have you seen Bertha?" Prudence questioned in wonder.

"No, I haven't." Lydia replied worried "Its been months since I last saw her."

"I pray that Bertha's doing well." Prudence said and then rose from the ground to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked toward the fairground as it closed and took notice of a tall muscular ghostly clown sitting on a large stone. "Hi," She greeted with a wave while slowly approaching him with a smile "my name is Prudence."

The tall ghostly clown gave a shy wave. Prudence took notice of how sad the clown looked. "What's the matter?" She questioned. The clown couldn't speak so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on…" She urged "you can tell me." The clown shook his head and then pointed to the middle of his neck. "You can't speak, can you?." Prudence awed taken aback as the clown shook his head.

"Hey Fuzzo," The short clown called as he exited the trailer and then noticed the short red haired girl "Ah…" he smiled mischievously "Not bad" and elbowed his brother's side "It's about time a girl spoke to ya." He said with a chuckle and walked away. It was nearly dark when Scuzzo knocked on the door of the skeleton's house. Jacques opened the door to find the clown standing with a large gift wrapped present.

"What is this?" Jacques asked as took the box.

"It's a box of cookies, what the hell do you think?" Scuzzo replied then looked around. "Where's Beetlejerk?"

Jacques opened the box and found explosives. He smiled of delight then turned to the clown. "He's hiding in ze bushes down ze road."

"Still on the run from the guards huh?" Scuzzo figured and continued route until he found Beetlejuice. "Halt, you're under arrest!" He shouted as he jumped from behind, an act that nearly scared Beetle to death, if that were possible.

"Don't do that!" Beetlejuice spat "I nearly exorcised you."

"You wouldn't do that," Scuzzo smirked patting Beetlejuice on the shoulder "You like me too much." He joked.

Together, Beetlejuice and Scuzzo headed for rest and relaxation in the sleaziest area in all of town, The Docks.


	6. Unfit Survival

**Chapter 6: Unfit Survival**

Onboard Captain Kidder's ship, Bertha worked as a maid. She cleaned vomit and other slimy grossness from the floor nearly gagging. "Hey Number Thirteen," Miss Monster called gaining Bertha's attention "go clean up, it's time you do something else."

Bertha rushed to her room in the basement. It wasn't much but it was warm, and she was grateful for that. She stood in front of a chipped porcelin basin, washing herself with the cool water inside. She no longer owned extravagant things, just two slightly torn dresses and a night gown, all of which was found in alley bins.

When Bertha ascended the stairs, Miss Monster pinned a number '13' button on her dress and then rang a handbell. The most beautiful ghostly woman in the whole place arrived soon after. "Miss Argentina, show Thirteen the ropes."

Miss Argentina studied the girl and became disgusted to be near her. "I don't care rather you make it or not, but if you're going to try, then you might as well learn from the best. Rule number one: Don't speak unless you're spoken to." She heavily advised and then passed the girl a glass of whiskey. "A strong drink eases everything."

"No thank you." Bertha said, backing away.

"Maybe you don't have anything to worry about, You don't look worth two cents so maybe no one will choose you." Miss Argentina commented snobbishly and walked away.

Bertha just didn't know what to think. She walked around, looking at drunken obnoxious gamblers. In the stage room the men laughed with ladies on their laps, watching unruly players fight each over a poker game while the others just listened to the comedian on stage.

"Hey listen up you dogs…" Captain Kidder announced, gaining the attention of the crowd "Start your drooling tongues for Miss Argentina!"

Upon hearing her name all of the men stopped what they were doing and rushed to see the show. The curtain opened and there stood a tall blue beautiful ghostly woman with perfectly styled hot pink hair. She wore a long sparkling curvilinear low cut dress for all to gaze upon her soft firm cleavage.

"Wow…" Bertha awed to Miss Argentina's angelic seductive voice. She then turned away, over hearing the voices of a ghostly woman and a living woman.

"Get ready, after Miss Argentina's done they will stampede us like wolves in heat." The ghostly woman said.

"They can heat up all they want, but if they don't have the money Miss Monster won't let any of 'em near us." The living woman replied.

Bertha's eyes widened and she ran to Miss Monster "Are you planning to make me a... a..." She began in fear, knowing what the other girls did behind closed doors.

"One of the girls got shot for doin' somethin' stupid, so you're gonna replace 'er until I can find another." Miss Monster explained coldly. Bertha's face swelled and she began to cry. "Look," Miss Monster spoke once more "you can either do this or I can throw you back on the street." Bertha nodded. "Wipe those tears," Miss Monster demanded throwing a rag. "It's one thing to look homely, but it's another to look pathetic."

Bertha wiped her tears and the rag placed smudges on her face. She looked at the rag and it was the same rag used to clean the bar counter. The sound of howling men echoed throughout the brothel and she peeked inside the Stage Room once again to see Miss Argentina. The sexy ghost cooed, swaying her hips smoothly from side to side as she walked, lowering her fully busted cleavage and jiggled them on a man's face. The men howled and cheered, giving her a standing ovation.

"Ok girls…" Miss Monster announced, gaining attention "It's showtime." The girls rushed and posed lustfully around the parlor waiting for men to pursue them. A group of men approached Miss Monster to inquire about Miss Argentina. "One at a time gentlemen, one at a time…" Miss Monster smiled as she held a defensive hand. "Miss Argentina's exclusive services can be rendered to you for a mere fifty coins."

"Damn," Beetle muttered, counting the money in his hand "I didn't bring enough."

"What's the madder Beetlejerk, you got hot over a broad you can't afford?" Scuzzo teased with a chuckle. "I'm goin' for the others." The chances of lustful fullfillment started to diminish as women were quickly snatched one by one and even Beetlejuice walked away with the last decent woman. "Bastard" Scuzzo cursed his breath as his rival flashed a wicked grin. He then approached Miss Monster. "Got any more broads? I figure you might some a few hidden someplace."

"Well there's one left…" Miss Monster informed, pointing to Bertha "Number Thirteen."

Scuzzo studied the girl. She was tall, that he liked, but she didn't really appeal to him. "You've gotta be kiddin' me." He huffed. He wanted a woman, in fact, he hasn't been with one in a while due to business. "How much?" He asked in defeat.

"Five coins." Miss Monster replied.

Scuzzo sighed with a roll to his eyes as he gave the money. "Have 'er sent to my room in five minutes." he added just before ascending the stairs.

Miss Argentina overheard the deal and approached Miss Monster. "I'll escort the girl. I want to give her some last minute advice."

Bertha couldn't believe that someone actually chose her. As they ascended the stairs, Miss Argentina spoke about the house rules as a private entertainer. "Don't steal. Don't question the wedding band on his finger. Don't get upset if he calls out the name of another woman. Smile no matter if the guy is ugly or has bad mannerism. But most important of all…" Miss Argentina continued, this time with strict seriousness "Don't laugh if the guy has a small penis. And… Don't fall in love. This advice won't necessarily prevent burses on you, but it may decrease your chance of getting killed."

Bertha, now standing in front of the door, stared at gold painted knob. She knew that once she stepped through that door, her life will not be the same. She knocked on the door and slowly entered. To her surprise the room was nicely decorated. The walls were papered in pastel olive with embroidered designs, a large soft Oriental rug layed on the floor, and the windows were draped in thin lace.

"Hello Baby," Scuzzo greeted as he emerged from the bathroom. His damp body wrapped in a towel around his muscular body. Bertha stood there completely nervous not really knowing what to expect. Her family always taught her that time alone with a man in a bedroom should only be after marriage but they never said why. He walked passed her and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head, resting against the pillows. "Why don'tcha come here..." He lustfully urged.

Bertha slowly took off her dress but left her camisole and panties on. She approached the bedside and the clown formed an odd look "You look a little green kid." He commented. Bertha looked in the mirror unaware the comment wasn't about her complexion but how inexperienced she seemed. He rose from the pillows and quickly swung her on top of the bed. Bertha didn't look as the clown teased his manhood on her entrance from the outside of her panties, but when he slipped her panties off she gasped."You like that Baby?" he questioned lustfully now teasing his member against her fully exposed entrance.

Bertha tried hard not to cry and so just nodded. The clown removed her camisole to discover "You got no tits." He pointed out but still took a nipple in his mouth. She gasped as her body locked tensely, especially when her eyes caught notice of his member and it was nothing to be laughed at. It stood long, thick and fully erect. "Oh my..." The words easily escaped her lips in awe.

"Oh… she speaks" Scuzzo chuckled "I knew that'll getcha ta talk." Bertha gasped and looked away as the clown pushed her onto the pillows, teasing his dripping wet member on her entrance and then pushed himself in. She heavily gasped from the sudden pierce as his shaft explored deeper inside. "It's sooo tight..." He lustfully growled while thrusting. Bertha shied away as soft moans escaped her lips. The perverted clown angled their bodies to view himself inside of her, and that is when he noticed something very special. "Ah…" He slurred, smirking as the blood from her intimate place flowed down his shaft, making spots on the sheets. "I'm your first guy."

Bertha laid helplessly as Scuzzo thrusted, lustfully growling and groaning as he took her "It feels sooo… good." He slurred, plunging deeper "Yesss... I almost feel alive... Oooo Baby..." His body locked and slightly shuddered "Uhhhggg…" He groaned pleasantly exhausted, releasing his seed. Bertha bit her lips as tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her face. Scuzzo removed himself from inside and looked to her "That was great," He smirked then lit a cigar, taking a drag and placed his arm around her "Let's take a little break then do it again." She stared at him with wide eyes as he formed a wide mischievous grin.

The next following morning, Bertha woke inside an empty bedroom. She leapt to the window and watched several men leave the ship. "You should've told me!" Miss Monster shouted in a bitter rage, standing in the doorway "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"I… I…" Bertha trembled.

Miss Monster frowned heavily. "Damn you girl, I could've made you up a little better and renderyouths service for a higher price; but now it's ruined because of your stupidity." She spat then marched away. Bertha began to cry as she returned her gaze out the window.


	7. The Search

**Chapter 7: The Search**

The Ball only days away, Lydia stood in her room cutting apart a dress she worked so hard to create. Barbara floated into room and took notice of fabric pieces across the floor. "Lydia honey, why did you cut you dress?"

"I'm not going to the ball." Lydia simply replied.

"Why?" Barbara questioned with concern.

"I decided to stay with my father," Lydia said, placing her things away.

"Oh Lydia, you have nothing to worry about." Barbara assured, floating by her side. "Your father wants you to attend."

"No." Lydia replied firmly then continued cutting the dress.

Barbara floated from Lydia's room and by the side of her husband. "Oh Adam, Lydia's not going to the ball."

"She'll come around." Adam said without worry.

Barbara shook head "No she won't, she tore her dress."

Meanwhile at the Brewster Estate, Mr. Brewster sat at the desk in his study while talking to one of many fashion designers hired for his daughter. "Tore her dress you say?" He repeated, leaning toward his desk.

"Yes sir." The Designer replied.

"Well then…" Mr. Brewster pondered, leaning back against his chair "that just means you haven't done everything to please my daughter."

"But sir, I -" The Designer spoke but was cut off.

"You are dismissed without pay." Mr. Brewster said frowning heavily. He rang the bell for security and two officers stood by the doorway. "Remove this untalented squanderer from my property." He ordered, waving a hand away uncaringly.

"You can't do that! You can't!" The Designer's protested anger echoed down the hall as he was being carried away.

Claire marched into the study with a pouted face. "Father, I WANT A NEW DRESS!" She demanded with a hard stump of her foot to the floor.

In the Forest, Beetlejuice and Jacques hid in the bushes waiting for their next victim. _"How about now?" _Beetle whispered, anxiously waiting to spring out.

"_Not yet," _Jacques replied in a whisper while watching the royal carriage down the path _"Not yet… Get ready… _Now!"

Upon that, Beetlejuice set off the explosives that were buried underneath the carriage and the horses yelped and galloped around in fear as the coachman tried to regain control. The surrounding guards scattered and withdrew their swords. "Protect the prince no matter what!" The Commander ordered.

Four guards protected the prince while others searched the cause of the explosion. The carriage tumbled and crashed onto the ground as the horses broke loose from their bounds and ran off.

Suddenly arrows shot from out of nowhere and hit two of the guards. One guard was hit in the neck and it instantly killed him. The other was hit in the chest and caused great injury. "Show yourself!" The Lead Commander shouted as he looked around and found no one. Then he too was struck by an arrow, right in the middle of his stomach, and he fell to the ground. "Is that all you got?!" The Lead challenged, scraping around in his own blood.

"No, I've got somethin' for ya" Beetlejuice replied, as he then appeared from out of nowhere, standing right in front of the Lead with hands lit a bright green, and took the guard's life.

The injured prince stumbled from the wreckage somewhat blinded by what happened and Beetlejuice quickly whacked the royal from behind with a tree branch. Jacques, who arrowed the remaining guards, leapt from a tree and shook his head at the pile of defeated soldiers, then looked to Beetlejuice with a grin. "Ok friend, let's take ze gold."

Beetle stripped the unconscious prince of all his expensive clothes and jewelry as Jacques filled their escape wagon. "We have it all." The Skeleton informed as he closed the hatch. Beetle threw the half naked prince into the mud and they left.

Hours later, the injured prince awakened and found himself nearly naked surrounded by dead guards and a damaged carriage. He searched around and found a sheet of fabric to drape himself, wrapping it around like a toga.

The prince continued route and finally arrived in his kingdom. He wasn't greeted with the usual smiles and cheers of his people; In fact, no one recognized him in such a dreadful state. He quickly learned the people were cold and unforgiving.

Some people simply ignored the prince while others frowned in disgust calling him horrible names as he walked the streets. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Claire spat, not recognizing the royal, after he accidentally bumped her.

"What's all this?" The Patrol Guard questioned as he approached.

"This trashy ghost tried to molest me!" The blonde girl claimed, pointing to the young man.

"I most certainly did not." The prince protested in outrage.

"IF YOU DON'T ARREST HIM RIGHT NOW, I'll TELL MY FATHER!" Claire warned.

"Yes Miss Brewster," The guard spoke, trying to calm the girl. But when he turned attention to the ghost, the ghost was gone.

On the other side of town,Prudence knocked on the Deetz family front door to deliver rather disturbing news. Lydia opened the door and allowed her to enter. "The Ball has been cancelled." Prudence informed, still trying to catch her breath from running.

"Oh?" Lydia raised a brow, no longer concerned about the event.

"The prince is missing." Prudence finished off.

Lydia gasped full of concern. "Since when?"

"This morning," Prudence revealed "His carriage was last seen on route from Aries."

"Oh my…" Lydia awed as she sank in a nearby chair "I hope he's alright."

"Me too," Prudence worried "How's your father?"

Lydia sighed sadly. "Not worse, but not much better."

"I'm sorry Lydia," Prudence said with a lowered her head.

Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'm glad you're by my side with all this."

"Have you heard from Bertha?" Prudence questioned.

"I haven't." Lydia dreadfully admitted.

Prudence posed in thought. "Perhaps Bertha's working somewhere. Oh Lydia, I would like to see her again."

In the late evening, Lydia snuck from her bedroom window and journeyed into the forest to where her secret home stood. As she approached the house, she noticed flickering light inside. She cautiously entered the house and found a ghostly young man wrapped in sheets warming himself by the fireplace.

"Hi," Lydia spoke, giving a shy wave.

"Greetings," The ghost replied very humbling. He began to raise as he always did when approached by a lady, but he crippled over and flopped back on the floor.

"Let me help you, I have a small medical box in the cabinet." Lydia offered and rushed to the oak lopsided cabinet to open the box and begin treatment to his wounds.

"Thank you." The ghost replied. "Forgive my intrusion, I was not aware this home belonged to anyone. It seemed utterly abandoned."

"It's quite alright," Lydia assured "This is the secret home of two others and myself, but one is missing and I came to see if she came here."

"I pray that your friend is safe." The ghost replied.

She looked to him and extended her hand. "My name is Lydia Deetz."

The prince was taken aback when the girl didn't curtsy but instead offered a hand; and of course he tried once again to stand and give a gentlemanly bow but was too injured to do so. He decided to stay anonymous since the girl probably wouldn't believe his royal title. "My name is Vince." He said, taking her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Lydia studied his features. His dark mysterious bedroom eyes which complimented his flawless spearmint green skin and long jet black hair. Vince studied her as well. Her lovely porcelain skin and dark yet gentle eyes of night that captivated him so.

"About your missing friend, what is her name?" Vince asked, to break silence and his luring stare.

"Bertha," Lydia replied as she made a bowl of broth and then gave it to him. "I know it's not much, but may give you some strength."

Since there was no spoon, Vince drank from the bowl. The broth was a little salty but he didn't complain. "Thank you." He said, looking to her with a kind stare.

"You're welcome to stay," Lydia offered as she stood heading for the door "I must take my leave. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I will care for the home while you're away Miss Lydia." Vince declared and Lydia walked into the darkness of the night. She soon after bumped into a familiar face.

"Lyds," Beetlejuice called as he floated toward her "What has you out so late?"

"I was searching for Bertha." Lydia replied.

Beetle formed an odd look "Don'tcha think it's a little dangerous for girl to be wondering alone at night?" He questioned and gave her a lit lantern "I'll walk with you."

"I can manage." Lydia refused.

"I'm not takin' 'No' for an answer." Beetlejuice said firmly.

Lydia said nothing and continued on her way. Beetle followed to her to the rear of the house where her bedroom window stood. She gasped from his sudden close embrace as he floated her to the window. She climbed inside her room and faced him. "Thank you, Beej." She said and Beetlejuice just shrugged. "Do you remember what Bertha looks like?" She questioned.

Beetle posed in thought for a moment "She's the tall one with a beaver smile, right?"

"Yes." Lydia replied, hesitantly. She hated when people described her friends in a gruesome way.

"And you want me to inform you of her whereabouts, is that right?" He concluded.

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'll do that," Beetle agreed and then pointed to her "but no promises."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah…" Beetle said with roll to his eyes right before he vanished.


End file.
